Slam Dunk! The Parallel World Adventure
by Jef
Summary: Have you ever felt that there might be a parallel world out there? Well, in this story there is and Sakuragi seems to be the missing link! Now how can they get him to play ball...


Slam Dunk Fanfic Have you ever felt that there might be a parallel world out there? Well in this story there is and Sakuragi seems to be the missing link Now how can they get him to play ball..  
  
Discalimer: I don't own the slam dunk characters,etc....(and the seemingly relative plot to Dual Parallel)  
  
Chapter One The existence of a Parallel World?  
  
Its a nice and beautiful day in the Kanagawa District. The birds are chirping and all of the people are happy. It seems as if it was one of those days when nothing can go wrong  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Well at least for some...  
  
'Hanamichi!!!' Yohei Mito, first year of Shohoku High called out to his best friend who seems to be running out of his house at neck breaking speed.  
  
'Yup, Sakuragi, is late again' He mused and sighed.  
  
Sakuragi didnt even looked at him as the latter gave his best effort to catch to him.  
  
"Can't talk now Yohei!!! I'rn late! I'm late! Gori's gonna kill me!"  
  
Yohei sighed and allowed himself to take a breather as he watched his best friend continue running but stopped to help an old lady crossing the street. Hanamichi may be a well-known gangster but he is pure at heart.  
  
'Of course, Hana You 've change. This is your life ,now. .. and it will al ways be after all this is through . . I know it s or the better ' he silently added.  
  
# #  
  
"Where is that idiot!" Akagi growled barely restraining himself from thinking of ways how to kill the supposed redhead. After all, he is still the captain.. Yes, a very much composed. admired, and newly-made popular captain of the team who miraculously won against the Sannoh team. But then again, that still wouldn't stop him from thinking of ways of torture now, would it? It is after all torture. He's not gonna kill him ne? Even if he plan to give him 10 Gori punches ne?  
  
Kogure sweat dropped.  
  
"Ano...uhm...Akagi..your blood pressure..."  
  
He sweat drooped again as he took another glances at his steaming captain all the while muttering something suspiciously like 100 ways of torturing but not killing a certain late player.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Kogure-sempai. He's just stressed after all the winter competition is nearing." Ayako, the so-called beautiful manager, interjected.  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be better once Sakuragi is here." finished Ayako ignoring the strarry-eyed muffin boy who momentarily stopped practicing after she spoke.  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
"Once he's here...torture...tie...kill...no no just torture..."  
  
"Uhm...uhm..."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah Min-kun. You don't need to worry about Akagi. I'm sure he will be okay once he gets to punch that idiot. Hahahahaha!"  
  
Kogure sweated. "hehehehe"  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
"...50 punches...run...lapses..."  
  
"hahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"Doahos..."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again thinking if this is really the team who was branded one of the greatest since they beat Sannoh High or not. Meanwhile, as if in cue, the door opened and in came the last missing player.  
  
"Nyahahahaha!!!!!!" Sakuragi laughed outright. "The Tensai is here, everyone! No need to worry. Nyahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
*Bonk* *Bonk* *Bonk*  
  
"Itai!!!! Stupid gori...can't appreciate the tensai..." Sakuragi muttered nursing three large bumps on the head.  
  
Akagi growled.  
  
Mitsui smirked.  
  
Miyagi just ignored him.  
  
While Ayako and the rest sweat dropped.  
  
"Doaho..." muttered Rukawa and continued practicing.  
  
"Teme Kitsune!!!!"  
  
*Swak* and ther goes the ever loyal paper pan....  
  
What was hat for?!" protested Sakuragi while Ayako just looked at him like he had grown three heads.  
  
"What was that for?!" she started slowly. " Well would you rather receive the last 45 punches Akagi promised you? Now go change and stop fighting Rukawa!"  
  
Sakuragi growled but nonetheless obeyed.  
  
Ayako sighed and watched the team continue practicing.  
  
"Hello, onii-chan. Hello minna! We brought some food and drinks!" Haruko chirped happilly making her way towards the benches as Sakuragi immediately went to offer her help.  
  
Akagi just nodded and called everyone just as Sakuragi started arguing again with Rukawa while blushing once in while with Haruko.  
  
"Is something the matter, Ayako?" asked Kogure hearing her sighing once again for the nth time that day.  
  
Ayako turned and saw Kogure looking at her She returned his stare and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing really, Kogure-sempai....I was just wondering what would it be like if there was another dimension. For example if in that world Hanamichi never became a player or something like that..."  
  
"No need to think about that, Aya-chan. We all know life would be better without him!" Miyagi said joining in and laughing out loud. "Just think no more redhead to call me shorty!" he continued thinking about the time when Sakuragi called him shorty yesterday. Unfortuantely for him, Ayako's parents visited at that time so he can't retaliate.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. There would be peace I tell you! Peace!" Mitsui said joining in the laughter. Soon, everyone was looking at them even the two freshemen who was still glaring at each other after receiving another set of Gori punches.  
  
"Ne, Ryo-chin. Mitchy. Why are you laughing?" asked the bewildered redhead.  
  
"We *gasp* were just *gasp* saying how *gasp* happy life *gasp* would be*gasp* without you!" breathed Mitsui as he and Miyagi continued laughing to get back at the redhead. 'I would teach him for calling me Mitchy and making Min-kun worried!' he thought grinning davilishly.  
  
"Why you-?!" Sakuragi started and would have jumped them if not for Akagi who gave the three with the famous Gori punch.  
  
"Doahos..."  
  
Ayako sweat dropped once again and muttered. "I shouldn't have had asked"  
  
"Why are you asking, anyway, Ayako? Is something bothering you?" interjected Kogure.  
  
"It's just a thought you know. My cousin lend me this book called the Secrets of Time and Space with it saying about parallel worlds and stuff and you know..."  
  
Kogure smiled as she trailed off and nodded. "I see what you mean. I heard about it and I think it's pretty interesting topic."  
  
"What book?" interrupted Akagi who was still glaring at the three fuming troublemakres and Rukawa who just ignored him.  
  
"The Secrets of Time and Space, Akagi-sempai." answered Ayako. "It's about parallel worlds and stuff."  
  
"Aya-chan, you really are soooo smart." sighed Miyagi dreamily.  
  
Ayako just ignored the lovesick boy and continued. "Do you beleive in that stuff, sempai?"  
  
"Ooohhh....a parallel world..."squealed Haruko. "That would be so nice ne, Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
Sakuragi blushed and nodded vigorously. "Oh, of course, Haruko-chan!"  
  
"Doaho..."  
  
"Teme-Kitsune?!" Sakuragi fumed again and stopped. Grining dreamily, he imagined himself in a world where Haruko loves him and where no stupid fox lives.  
  
And what continued was another set of arguments and punches between the group. Though, even after their Saturdays practice, one thing was still on their minds: Does a parallel world really exist?  
  
Well, they gonna find out soon. ne?  
A/N: How was it? Review! Review! I'm taking a vote whether this should be a yaoi or a non-yaoi story! I'm a newbie okay? Please be kind. Hope noone wrote anything like it yet. 


End file.
